


Special

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Azazel had no idea what he was creating.  Sure, he had plans for his ‘special children’, but getting them all together was a whole different thing.





	Special

Azazel had no idea what he was creating.  Sure, he had plans for his ‘special children’, but getting them all together was a whole different thing.

The moment the five of them were in the same room, the same space, they could feel it.  The deep connection between them.  Sure, it had been instigated because of Azazel’s horrible plan when they were babies, but the outcome wasn’t such a horrible thing. It was as if they could feel each other’s energy, their powers amplified when they were around one another.

It was as if they had found the family they never knew they had, never knew they wanted – never knew they  _needed_.

Andy, Ava, Jake, Lily and Sam knew that the five of them could do anything together, anything at all.

They enjoyed each other for a while, at first.  They spent time trying to figure out what the connection between them all meant, what they could do with it.  Was it different if they touched each other?  Was it different if they held each other?  If one person left the room of the five, did things change?  They experimented, deepening what they were already feeling for each other.  

Then Azazel had to come and ruin their lives, ruin their newfound family – again.  He was the father they never wanted, the puppet master they tried desperately to escape from.  They didn’t want him to tear them apart, turn what they had discovered between them into something dark and sinister.

In the end, their little family was left broken, only a memory.

Andy knew, though, that it was meant to continue.  He knew the moment he woke in his heaven and Ava, Jake, and Lily were there waiting for him. The four of them watched and waited for Sam to join them, eventually, so that they could be together forever, how it was supposed to be.


End file.
